


'Happily Ever After' Doesn't Happen Til The Last Page

by Juliaaak



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Angst, Bellarke, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Angst, Love, Mutual Pining, SO MUCH FLUFF, if thats a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliaaak/pseuds/Juliaaak
Summary: “Ok so it’s the classic story of a young maiden wants a thing and a witch is like “promise me your first born child” and the maidens like “k” and that should be enough but no the witch keeps coming around like “yo where’s my firstborn child pls” and the maiden is like “bitch I don’t even have a boyfriend” and the witch keeps coming back and being like “how’s the bf search?” And just being generally annoying. then she just keeps coming round and hanging out and they fall in love and the first born child is already the witches and everyone lives happily ever after” Bellarke





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- So this has not been BETA'd, but eh. Please don't forget to leave a comment/kudos/subscribe!! <3 Thank you for reading and enjoy!

Clarke was making soup.

It wasn’t normal soup and it wasn’t really for eating or drinking or anything you’d normally do with soup. It was a potion she was curating for a client who’d asked for something to help their plants grow, all they had to do was pour it over the soil and their plants ‘should’ start growing.

The soup was water. The magical fucking soup was just flavored and scented and colored fucking water that she’d gotten from the stream.

She was taking the water/soup off of the fire when there were three (very loud) knocks on the door of her cottage.

She rolled her eyes and set the pot on the counter, wiping her hands on her apron before going to the door, where three more knocks had just sounded accompanied by a “Please! I know you’re in there!”

She opened the door to find a very attractive man, hand poised to knock again, eyes wild and half-crazed. He took a half-step back and put his hand down by his side.

She couldn’t help herself, she raked her eyes up him until she met his eyes, which had previously been wide with worry, were now impossibly wider with an affronted look in them.

She shook her head slightly, “Yes?”

He seemed to remember why he was here, “Please, it’s my sister, she’s on her deathbed. She’s come down with the plague, there’s nothing else I can do for her, please. Help us.”

He was wringing his hands together, “What’s in it for me?” she asked. She would’ve helped either way, but she didn’t want her reputation to go to waste, what was it for if she wasn’t going to use it.

“Anything.” Oh, how she loved it when they said that.

“Your firstborn child.” She said offhandedly.

He hesitated, but shook his head, “Anything, just _help her_.”

-/-

They had to walk out of town, into the woods to get to his house. It was a rundown cottage in the middle of bum-fuck-nowhere in the middle of the forgotten wood.

Clarke looked around at all of the trees surrounding the clearing, shuddering as she walked inside.

It wasn’t much better on the inside, everything was run down and needed to be replaced.

But she did her job.

 

_two months later_

 

She wasn’t exactly one-hundred percent sure as to why she was standing in his front yard.

She already knew that his sister had been healed (he had been by earlier in the month to thank her,) so that couldn’t be used as an excuse.

She kept raising her hand to knock anyway, but would quickly put it back down, then raise it again, then put it back down, she’d already been out here for what felt like a hour (but what was actually only about ten minutes.)

She raised her hand to knock once again and was about to put it back down whenever she heard a knock, she looked at her hand to see that she had actually knocked on the damn door without having an actual excuse to be here.

But before she had the sense to run away, the door was opened and she stood staring face to face with the same beautiful man that had been knocking at her door two months prior (Bellamy, she had learned).

“I’d like you to know you just cost me five shillings.”

She shook her head, she wasn’t exactly sure she’d heard him right, “What?”

He smiled and tilted his hand to the side, “My sister and I had a bet going about how long you were going to stand out here, I said you weren’t ever going to knock, she said that you were going to stand there for twenty minutes before you knocked, since she was closer, I now have to give her five shillings.”

Clarke shook her head and rolled her eyes, gaining a new sense of confidence of being there, she said “I’m here to see how my payment is coming along.”

He was quiet “Your payment?”

“Yeees? You know, your first born child?” She inquired.

He didn’t move. “Well, it’s probably going to be a while before you get your ‘payment’ as I don’t even have a girlfriend as of now.”

She rolled her eyes again, “Well, expect frequent visits from me until you pay me.”

He smiled shyly, “I’m okay with that.”

She smiled back at him, even as she could feel the blush rising up her neck, “Well, I’m sorry to interrupt your day, I’m sure you're very busy, and I should probably head back as well.” She started to move away.

“Okay, see you around Clarke.”

“Yeah, see you.” The door closed and she turned to leave. As she was walking down the path, she realised, she had never told him her name before.

-/-

A few months later, Clarke was at the Blakes almost daily. She hadn’t at first, it had started off as a weekly thing, but then it turned into them inviting her for dinner every night, then it morphed into her meeting Octavia at school and walking her home and hanging out with them until after she had gone to bed.

Somewhere along the road, things had changed. She had always found him attractive, but now it was different. It was fuller, deeper, more serious. She had actual, real feelings for him now. Which made things so much more complicated.

She would go over there and they would make dinner together, and would sit together on the couch, her working on spells and potions, him cooking and cleaning and building, while Octavia went on adventures in the woods. Clarkes favorite was whenever her and Bellamy joined Octavia on her excursions in the woods when Clarke needed ingredients for a potion, or Bellamy needed wood for a reparation on the house.

Speaking of the house, Clarke did not understand why they still lived here, in this shit-hole of a house, when they could live somewhere closer to the village, where at least they didn’t have to make an entire day trip to go get supplies or see people.

They were walking back from one of their trips with Octavia when Clarke brought it up. Octavia was far enough ahead of them so that she wouldn’t hear them, so she asked “Why do you guys still live in that house? You’ve put more money into it doing reparations than it’s worth.”

His expression hardened, he stared straight ahead as he answered, “Leave it, Clarke.”

That puzzled her, she walked in front of him to make him stop walking, “No, answer me. Why do you still live here?”

He stopped walking and raked his hand over his face, “Dammit, Princess. We can’t afford anything better. And yes, I have invested more money into that shit hole than it’s worth, but everything I’ve done for that house has been done out of necessity. If I stopped fixing and started saving, we’d be homeless within a fortnight.

She was silent, “Okay, why don’t you let me build you one? With a flick of my wrist, I could build you the house of your dreams.” Which was true, but she decided to leave out the part that she would probably pass out immediately after doing so.

He shook his head and continued walking, “We don’t want or need your handouts, Princess.”

She didn’t believe him, but followed silently anyway.

-/-

Several moons later, Clarke and Bellamy were sitting on the porch, long after Octavia had gone to bed, drinking some wine Clarke had bought from a neighboring village as she passed through the week prior.

Bellamy had been acting weirdly all day, he had been quiet and not smiled like he normally did when she greeted him with their usual hug. He hadn’t let her help with dinner, and didn’t speak without being spoken to all throughout dinner.

They had been sitting there for a while in silence when she had finally had enough, she set her mug down on the ground at her feet, and turned to face him on the porch swing Bellamy had made, “What’s wrong?” She asked.

He sniffed and took another sip of his wine before answering, “Nothing’s wrong, Clarke. Just leave it” He only ever called her Clarke when he was _really_ pissed about something.

“No, Bellamy, you’re not going to shut me out like this. We’re friends, and friends talk about things.”

“Are we friends?”

“What are you talking about? Of _course_ we’re friends, Bell. Have I done something that would have made you think otherwise?”

He shook his head, she could see his walls come back down before he answered, “No, it’s just…”

“It’s just _what_ , Bell?”

He sighed, “It’s just that at first, you were only hanging around because you were trying to get my firstborn. Your ‘payment,’ remember? Anyway, I just sort of forgot that that was the reason you were around, and just kind of assumed that you saw O and I as friends, or something like that.” His face got red, “I just remembered after you left yesterday that that might not be the case. ‘Cause O wouldn’t shut up about you after you left” he chuckled, “It just clicked that you may not see us like that.”

She had tears swimming in her eyes, “Bell…” she whispered. “I… I can’t believe you’d think that. Bellamy, I love you guys. In all honesty, I forgot about the whole ‘payment, first child’ thing, I’m just here because I want to be, and I thought you guys wanted me here too.”

He cuts her off, “Of course we want you here, Clarke. It’s like I said, O wouldn’t shut up about how much she likes you after coming back from the lake yesterday. She went on and on about how much she wanted you around forever, and how you were the ‘coolest’, which is bull, because you’re such a dork. But no, don’t ever think you’re not welcome here Clarke.”

She was still frowning, “Bellamy, don’t take this the wrong way, but you’ve only talked about how much Octavia wants me here. If you don’t, I’d prefer to know, and I can just pick her up from school sometimes and she can come to my house and I’ll think of something to do with her. I really don’t want to inconvenience you by-”

She was cut off by a pair of warm lips pressing against hers. He was warm and soft and is hand cupped her jaw as he kissed her. He tasted like those sprigs of thyme he was always chewing on. He pulled away almost before she had time to react enough to kiss him back.

His hand was still cupping her jaw when he whispered, “You could never inconvenience me, Princess.”

She opened her eyes to see that his were already open and staring at her. She nodded a little and he pulled away, running the hand that had been on her jaw through his hair as he stood. “I’m gonna go check on…. Yeah” Then he disappeared through the front door.

She brought a had to her lips in shock, she could still feel his lips on her own. She already knew of her feelings for him, but the fact that they were reciprocated, and that she now knew just how good of a kisser he was, made her want another and another and another.

He came back out a few minutes later and sat back down beside her, “So… that happened.”

“Yep.”

He turned to look at her, “Are you pissed at me?”

She scoffed, “No, Bellamy, I’m anything but pissed. I’ve liked you for a while.”

He smiled a little bit and looked down at his feet, “Oh. Well uh, I’ve liked you too. For a while.”

She smiled a small smile too, “Really?” He nodded, then she nodded.

They were silent for a few moments before he finally sighed before saying, “I do like you, Clarke. A lot. I just don’t think that anything can happen just yet. I have Octavia and you’re about to leave for two moons, I just don’t think now is the time.”

She nodded. She couldn’t have denied that the rejection didn’t sting, but he was right. She was about to leave, but she wasn’t just going to be gone for two moons, she was going to be gone for five moons, she just hadn’t had the heart to tell him yet, he always got so sad when she had to go on a trip somewhere (she really should have seen his feelings for her, they were so obvious)

She was about to open her mouth to tell him the truth when he stood abruptly, “So yeah, that’s that. I’m going to bed, you can crash on the couch or, whatever. Yeah…” He scratched the back of his neck, and his eyes wouldn’t quite meet her own, both nervous ticks of his, “Goodnight, Clarke.” He practically ran inside.

She couldn’t stand the thought of waking up there in the morning, and she was also afraid to face him, so she did what she did best, and she ran home.

She should have left a letter, explaining that she was actually going to be gone for five moons, not two. And that this expedition was to find some diamond on some island, and that it could potentially get her killed, but she didn’t.

-/-

It had been six moons since she’d last seen Bellamy Blake. The boat that they had been on had been making remarkable time, to the point where they could have maybe have gotten back in three and a half moons, as opposed to the five they had originally thought, but there had been a storm.

  
There had been a storm that had totally annihilated their boat, on some uncharted island somewhere, so they had to wait until a boat had come along, and had to flag it down, and it brought them back to the coast they had departed from, which was a day’s ride from Clarke and Bellamy’s village.

Remarkably, Clarke was past all of that, in fact, she was walking up the path to her cottage, when she noticed something peculiar. Her cottage was absolutely spotless. There were no spiderwebs, the garden was kept, everything was shining and clean.

It didn’t surprise her to find a stack of letters on her dining room table when she entered. Upon reading them, she found that he had been coming to her house weekly since she left, just to clean for her.

She read how worried he was when she didn’t come back after two moons, then three, then four. What broke her heart the most, though, was the most recent letter, which was dated two and a half moons ago. In it, he says that he has given up hope of ever seeing her again, that he heard that they had found the wreckage of the boat she had been on, and how he believed her to be dead.

He wrote about how he _loved her_ , and how he had realized that he loved her about two weeks after she left, but that he missed her, and how he knew that she wouldn’t want him to waste his life mourning her, so he had a date for the following friday, even though he was pretty sure he was going to back out. He wrote about how he didn’t want any other girl than his Clarke, than his Princess.

She was full on sobbing by the end. She loved him too. Of _course_ she did. She had figured it out as she walked away that night, it wasn’t that hidden from the surface. She had gotten back quite late, it was nearing high moon, so she had originally planned on waiting until the next morning before going over, but she was out of the door before the paper had touched the floor.

She sprinted over as fast as she could, her heart beating wildly. When she finally arrived, she knew that they would probably both be asleep, so she unlocked the door via her magic, and tip toed through the house, to Bellamy's room.

She opened the door slowly, and her eyes registered before her ears did.

Bellamy was lying on his back, and some girl was moaning on top of him, as she bounced on his dick. He had one hand on the girls waist, the other presumably between her legs.

It took three seconds for Clarkes legs to finally catch up to the signals that her brain was sending, but in those three seconds, she saw Bellamy look over at the door, and his eyes caught hers, and the got almost comically wide, but she turned around and left.

She ran until she reached her house, she slammed the door shut behind her and immediately crumbled against it, slouching down until she was curled up on the ground with her back to the door.

It wasn’t a full minute later before she heard him run up to the door and start banging his fist against it, “Clarke! Clarke, please! Please tell me you’re in there! Please tell me that it wasn’t just something my mind made up because of guilt. Please, Clarke, please!”

She silently stood and wiped her face, leaning her forehead against the door as he was knocking.

He started to run out of steam a while later, and right before she thought he was about to leave, she opened the door.

He had been crying. That was the first thing she noticed. He had tear tracks running all down his face. It was the first time she’d ever seen him cry.

He looked up as the door opened and his face lit up like a fucking christmas tree, “Clarke, thank god.” He moved to hug her.

She took a half-step back, “Listen Bellamy, I just need some time. I read the letters you left, and-” She sighed “and I love you too. But I just need some time. I know that you thought that I was dead, and I know that you were trying to do what I thought was best, but… I just came back from an expedition gone wrong, and the first thing I wanted to do was to run into your arms and tell you that I loved you too, but you were fucking some other girl and dammit Bell, that hurt. Just give me a few days, please.”

He nodded once and started to turn, apparently thinking better of it because he turned around and quickly kissed her cheek, “I have all the time in the world.” he whispered.

Then he pulled away and, without a second glance, started the walk back to his cottage.

-/-

It had been four days since that night. Four days since she’d seen him. She’d seen Octavia, but that was only because she had come racing over the next morning, screaming about how happy she was to see her, and ‘please forgive Bell, that was the first time he’d actually followed through with plans with a girl, and it just so happened that that was the time that she came home’ and ‘can we have a sleepover right away?’

But Clarke had decided that four days was enough. She _missed_ him. She missed him like you didn’t know you could miss someone. Yes, she had missed him on her journey, but now, he was just minutes away, and the only thing keeping them from each other was herself. It was like missing a limb.

She made the journey over to their cottage, and they were both in the front yard, him working on one of the columns holding up the roof, her gardening. Octavia saw her first, and immediately made up some excuse about needing to go to town _right now_ , and quickly hugged her brother before getting on their horse and leaving in the direction of the village.

He looked up with a quizzical expression before his eyes landed on Clarke. They were still until any sounds of Octavia were long gone, until Clarke finally continued walking up the path and went straight to sit on the porch swing, the same place as before.

He sat down next to her and they were quiet for a while. She was the one to break the silence, “So, hey. I know that this situation is really sucky, but I say we just forget what happened four days ago, and just start again, as if I just came back today. What do you think?”

He nodded once, twice. Then got up and went inside, shutting the door behind him.

She sat there in shock, not quite understanding what just happened, when he came back outside, and said “Clarke! You’re back! I’ve missed you so much!”

She was about to make fun of him for his horrifying acting skills, when he crossed the porch and cradled her face in both of his hands, leaning over to kiss her where she sat on the swing.

She brought a hand up to the back of his neck and pulled him closer, moaning a little bit into the kiss. He nipped her lip once before breaking away and resting his forehead against hers. “I love you, Clarke Griffin.

She pulled away and looked him in the eyes, “And I love you, Bellamy Blake.”

He smiled as though Christmas had come early and leaned down and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her, despite her protests, all the way to his bedroom, where he unceremoniously dropped her on the bed.

He put his knees on either side of hers and she leaned up to meet him halfway as he leaned down to kiss her. He had an arm bracing himself, and the other on her waist, before he pulled away, abruptly breaking their kiss, “Is this too fast? Do you want to wait?” he whispered.

She smiled and caressed the side of his face, “I think we’ve waited long enough, I’m done waiting.”

He smiled and kissed her again.

-/-

“Come on, Princess. Come on. You’ve got this. You’re so strong, I love you so much babe, just a little longer. Now _push_.”

She wanted to rip his face off. After all, it was his fault she was in this much pain. It had been six years since they had met, five since they got together, and two since they had gotten married. She even had the ring on her finger to prove it, but right now, the only thing that ring was doing was digging into her other fingers as she squeezed her husband's hand.

But with one final push, all of the pain was over. She was exhausted, all she wanted to do was sleep, but first she had to meet her daughter.

The healer cleaned and wrapped the girl, before handing her to Bellamy. Bellamy looked down at the small bundle in his arms with more care and love and awe than she had seen him look at anything with. He finally brought their daughter over to meet her and carefully transferred her to Clarke’s arms.

Neither of them said a word as they both sat in silent awe of their daughter.

“Hey Clarke?”

“Hmm?”

He bumped her shoulder with his own, “Here’s your payment in full.”

It took her a moment to understand what he meant, but when she finally did, she looked up at him to see him smirking down at her. She laughed gently and whispered, “It was a pleasure doing business with you.”

“I look forward to many future correspondences.” He responded.

She rolled her eyes, but deep down, she knew that more would come, probably sooner rather than later.

And that they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you want any more stories! <3 don't forget to kudos/subscribe!


End file.
